The Views of Forever
by Alvaan
Summary: Grand Demacia. The epitome of power and glory in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Nexus. the corrupt land where only evil walks, now they must join forces. For a great darkness spreads over the land, and zealots wielding fire burn down everything in their path. The prophesied heroes of light do not appear. The end is near... so very, very near.


Hey guys and gals! I have been looking forward to starting my own story, and yes I do have a strange little passion for writing. One thing before you start though, I don't like doing what everybody else does.

The end.

I want to be different, and yes you may say that I am doing an adventure/ fantasy story that most people write and blah blah blah... Buuuut, I will not throw in a character death etc. for the sake of grabbing more readers, in other words, if you're looking for blood, glory, and passionate lovemaking... You're in the wrong section of this town.

The story comes! Dun dun dun!

...

Ahri looked upon the wares of Nehendis' Weapons and Utilities and sniffed. The swords and axes were all badly notched, rather obviously pre-used, and as far as she could tell, there were no usable 'utilities'. Which was, unless broken rubber gloves and somebody's tattered cloak could possibly be utilized.

_The town of Mern disappoints after all. _Ahri thought, as her hands brushed the stained oak shelves, and was disgusted as a layer of grime and dust appeared on her fingers.

She turned away, with the intention of moving on to another store, when Nehendis- The shopkeeper, approached her. She could have almost sworn he was talking to another customer a few seconds ago. His hair was a greasy blonde mass, tangled and- from the smell- unwashed. His round belly swayed as he took his small steps.

"Ah, my sweet lady, I welcome you to my humble store. What is it you will be wanting today then? A scroll? Perhaps some of our-" He started, voice dripping grease like the sweat on his brows. He dry washed his hands, a fake smile spreading his cheeks.

" I'm afraid not. I was merely looking around, and it just so happens that I have found nothing of interest." Ahri tried to walk out of the double doors leading onto the streets, but Master Nehendis walked into her path.

He held out a hand and steered Ahri towards his useless products. "There must be something you will want, we have the best quality of Mern. In fact, I dare promise that we have the best-"

Ahri pulled away out of Nehendis' grip and took a step back.

"Please, I have come with friends, and they will be waiting for me. I have no wish to buy any items here." The shopkeeper bit his lips, obviously offended. Ahri sighed deeply "Fine, here is some gold as gratitude for your service, but I beg you to ask no more."

She counted out five gold coins and handed them to Nehendis, slightly perplexed at the nature of the people of Mern.

She walked out onto the streets, five coins shorter for the non-existent service Mern has offered. Not for the first time, she wondered why she had agreed to come to this forsaken city. She sighed again, twining her raven black hair around her slender fingers. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered to make an effort at all.

Ahri was beautiful, everyone told her so. Her skin was pale, but delicately so, like a white vase painted with flowers in full bloom. Her hair was darker than midnight, running down to her waist. An almost translucent tattoo in the shape of a fox head covered her left cheek, appearing and going in the rays of sunlight.

But no matter how beautiful she was, her stay at the city of Mern simply wasn't going her way.

The town's inns were filled to the rafters, forcing her to sleep at stables and lofts. If that was not enough, now she was being robbed by shopkeepers!

She swore under her breath as a cart splashed some mud onto her silk dress. Struggling not to scream out of sheer fury, she carried on walking. Her woolen shoes made no noise as she began walking past the other markets, selling itinerary ranging from broomsticks to handcrafted clocks.

She looked up at the sky, wanting to gauge how long she had left of the day to wonder, when she first noticed a dim shape rising to the east. The sun was shining so brightly that she couldn't quite make out what the object was.

Pondering, she carried on stalking through the wide streets.

Mern was a prosperous city to the east of Grand Demacia. It was relatively new, in the sense that it had only been erected ten years past by the Masters of the Hawk. Ahri had come to 'improve the positive relationships' between Demacia and Mern, which was becoming a central point of commerce in the eastern kingdoms.

But she knew that it was only a guise, to cover up the fact that Demacia wants to desperately own Mern.

Hence why Ahri and 'her friends' were needed.

Ahri hardly knew any of them, especially as they haven't yet met, but the rendezvous time of sixth hour was coming up soon. She had to admit though, the sound of working with strangers on politics wasn't particularly appetizing.

"Ahri?" A deep baritone voice rang directly from behind her. She swirled around, almost expecting to see more shopkeepers, when her eyes focused on the male figure slouching against a wall in the shadow of a cart. He had a headful of brown hair, scattered in all directions, which matched his repertoire of stained traveler's garments.

His eyes were of a deep ocean blue, more shaded by the shadows around him. Small tufts of hair were starting to grow around his chin, making him appear even more unkempt.

The man pushed off the wall and slowly walked towards her, taking carefully measured steps. ''Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise! We have not met in nearly... what, 10 years ?'' A smile crept onto his face, framed by his beard.

Ahri smiled. "I'm sorry, but I do not know you, you must have th-" Suddenly the man lurched forwards and grabbed Ahri by her shoulders, he immediately steered her towards an alleyway off to the left.

Before Ahri knew it, he had her enclosed on all sides, the walls around her blocked the afternoon light. Her head suddenly told her that something was wrong. ".Who are you?''

The man smiled again, now looking more dangerous than he had a moment ago. His hand brushed back his brown locks, sighing impatiently. "Wow, I'm pretty disappointed, you don't remember? At all?"

Ahri frowned. Something was wrong, something about the man was tugging...

"Qantaq? Is that..." Ahri started.

The man's face dropped. "No, that is my ... brother. I was Qantaq's little shadow back when you came to Eyr on official business, I still remember that day when you left, I cried my eyes out." He grinned. "But you have not changed at all!"

"Les." Realisation dawned in Ahri's mind, the little boy no more than twelve has become a man . "I see, so what happened during this time? What about your brother?" How goes the business?"

Les looked around, as if contemplating whether to tell her. Then he brushed his hair with his hand again." We'll talk soon, but I have... Well, anyway, soon." He began to move away, but Ahri grabbed his hand. She gave him a look of affection, the kind a sister would give a brother.

"Can you trust me? " Ahri felt that if she let him go now, he would never appear in her future again. The look on Les' face was almost unbearable.

Suddenly, a bell tolled in the background. Ahri loosened her grip on Les for a split second, during which he managed to escape her grasp and start running.

"I'm sorry, but soon!" Les shouted back at her as he disappeared around the bend and joined the crowd.


End file.
